


Vigilante Assassin? Is there such a career?

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 3E Code Names Used, Again, Dabi is a Todoroki, Gen, Karma is a Fifth Todoroki, M/M, Reincarnation fic, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, confusing the masses, endeavor's a+ parenting, will add more tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Dying after a sort of successful life? Worth it. Dying and waking up to running away from an abusive asshole of a father? Well, he was not expecting to get his memories this late in his new life. Heroes are a thing. As is super powers.Also his boyfriend is a bit more snake like than usual. Huh.(Karma gets reincarnated as a Todoroki and things go downhill from there.)





	1. Karmic Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha what is my life why am I writing another reincarnation fic when I AM NOT DONE WITH ANY OF THE OTHERS?!  
> But seriously, hope you enjoy. This fic was a sudden decision. I was thinking about Karma. Then the whole Dabi is a Todoroki thing. Then. INSPIRATION in the form of the chapter title - Karmic Flames. I had already been contemplating a crossover between these two series. Just not with this idea in mind. Anyways, enjoy.

When Akabane Karma opened his eyes, all he could think was 'run'. His body was still full of adrenaline, heart still racing. A backpack was slung over his shoulder, bouncing as he moved.

"Ah. This is definitely not a good time to be getting memories back," Karma muttered to himself as he continued running. To where, who knew. All he had of this body's memories was panic, sadness and flames. At least for the moment.

Instead, Karma decided to head for the roofs. Safer there, plus it gave him a better vantage point to figure out where he had reincarnated. Because he definitely died, last he remembered. Nagisa's worried face hovering over him being the last thing he saw as he died to poison of all things. Oh well. The dangers of being a politician. 

"Definitely still in Japan," Karma said, taking note of the signs and billboards. "But what's with all the tacky costumes? Heroes? What?"

Of course his mind would chose that moment to give him back this life's memories. Memories of fire, abuse, training, fear, anger. Memories of superheroes, Quirks, All Might. Memories of his father trying to groom him and his siblings to surpass the Number One. 

All Karma could think was this.

"Ah. I ended up in Nagisa's shoes for once."

* * *

The rest of the memories played out this way.

One Todoroki Kagerou was the first born son of Todoroki Enji or Endeavor, as he was known. He also inherited Enji's Flames... or so it seemed.

Rather than being able to burn anything, Kagerou's flames didn't produce heat. Did not burn wood, did not melt metal, did not boil water. Despite the amount of flames he was able to produce under stress, Endeavor considered his flames useless, and thus Kagerou a failure. (It did not help that Kagerou was a born pacifist, and didn't dare turn his flame against his father.)

Thus his father turned his attention to the rest of his siblings, who, outside of Touya, had less aptitude in either of their elements. 

Then Shouto was born. Shouto, who triggered a protective instinct among all four siblings when as soon as he began showing signs of being capable of both elements, Endeavor took on to 'train'.

Things spiraled from there. Touya walked in on the so called training one day and lost control of his flames, before he was declared dead when no one could find him in the aftermath. Then Mother, traumatised and hurting and driven mad by Endeavor, scarred Shouto, and was then sent away. 

Fearing that his 'father' would begin to isolate Shouto further by sending him away, Kagerou came up with the stupidest plan possible: Run away, and get a house that Shouto, Natsuo and Fuyumi could come to and stay safe in. 

* * *

Karma wondered if his siblings were going to misunderstand his running away as abandonment. Scratch that. Natsuo would definitely come to that assumption. Fuyumi would understand his reasoning. Shouto would probably take him leaving the worst, but would ultimately understand why. (Karma loved Shouto. He never had a little brother to take care of before, and the fact that Shouto was so mature for his age...)

Looking at his hands, Karma went through the motions and produced a flame cupped in his hands. A beautiful fire that didn't burn. 

A chorus of screams suddenly pierced the night and Karma turned his attention to the fleeing masses as what he could only consider a Villain began attacking. Almost instinctively, Karma moved, jumping across roof tops with practiced ease and making his way towards the Villain. Landing at ground level, he stood in the middle of the streets, waiting for the Villain to notice him.

The Heroes weren't here yet. Good. That gave him time to test things out. 

* * *

From the sidelines, various civilians cowered as the Villain going by the name Flash Flood burst various pipes and attacked everyone, raining water everywhere while nearly drowning the few who weren't able to get away fast enough.

Then they all had to stare. In the middle of the streets, unfazed by the chaos going around him, a young man stood. They couldn't see his face. Some tried to call to him, telling him to get out of the way. Others just wondered who he was.

Flash Flood thought differently. Seeing an easy target, he summoned a torrent of water to drown them... only for it to miss, and the young man looking as if he hadn't just dodged getting killed.

"Ho...? Water huh, I was wondering why the streets were flooded," he said casually, a smug grin on his face. "But then with such a slow stream of water, that was way too easy to dodge."

'YOU IDIOT!' was the collective thought of everyone around him as Flash Flood roared in anger and immediately started attacking in fervor, only for the young man to dodge every time. 

To the unobservant, it seemed like the young man was just dodging for the sake of riling up the villain. To others, they would notice that he was weaving in and out of the streams of water, getting closer and closer to the villain.

Then, a blast of flames. Everyone immediately thought Endeavor had appeared. But there was no heat. The nearby water was not evaporating, still as wet as ever.

Flash Flood, on the other hand, was screaming in pain, flames licking at him as he tried to put it out. The source, was the red haired young man, eyes blazing a maddened gold as he gave a chilling grin.

"Test One Complete~" He sang. Then in a flash of movement, he appeared behind Flash Flood and knocked him out with a single chop.

The villain crumpled, unconscious. The young man smiled, before approaching one of the unconscious wounded. A child that was bleeding to death, having been slammed into the concrete building by the water. The civilians cowered. What was going on? Was this a villain or a vigilante? Was he going to kill them? His hands lit on fire and they panicked. They were going to be killed.

"Now for Test Two," the young man murmured... and the flames touched the dying child, much to the civilians horror.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Behind the young man, the group of civilians saw a Hero. And the young man smirked, "Whoops. Looks like my time's up!"

With that said, the young man engulfed himself in flames... and vanished. 

The flames around the child had disappeared. And the child had regained consciousness, coughing out water, wound having healed.

The Hero would question the civilians about who stopped Flash Flood, and all they could cite was flames that had no heat, didn't hurt them, and a red haired savior.

(The young man had not noticed someone snap a blurry picture of him, in fear of him turning out to be a villain, and then the picture was soon spread.)

* * *

"Karmic Flames. Hurt the ones who deserve it, and heal the ones who need it huh," Karma muttered, looking down at the flames cupped in his hands. "Fitting."

Good deed of the night done, it was time he find some place to stay... and probably a disguise for himself for the time being. 

* * *

The next morning, Endeavor would head to work and notice the description of the vigilante who had stopped Flash Flood, see the blurry picture, and rage at the young man's rebellion.

Dabi, in the middle of his own exploits, would stare at the newspaper in shock and confusion, wondering when the hell did his pacifist of an older brother have the guts to run out and become a vigilante.

Natsuo, Fuyumi and Shouto finally notice the note on their brother's bed after seeing his blurred out face in the news, and react as expected.

And a blue haired young man with a Medusa Quirk chokes on his morning coffee in surprise, seeing his boyfriend alive and well... and debuting as a vigilante apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Todoroki Kagerou is an OC I created for the purpose of inserting Karma properly into the family rather than having Karma reincarnate into one of the existing Todorokis.


	2. Medusa Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha i promised this like last week but i got distracted because FREEDOM!!!!!! now. Nagisa spotlight this chapter!

Somehow, Shiota Nagisa wondered if he should have been surprised regarding his second life. Rather how weird it was turning out so far. Dealing with a yellow tentacle monster for a teacher had already been mind boggling enough in one life. Having a weird body altering power himself? That was slightly strange. Living in a world where such abilities was a norm? Nagisa honestly wondered if he was dreaming sometimes.

Quirk: Medusa. One's hair will turn into dozens of snakes at will, with the ability to paralyze or turn people into stone if they look at the snakes... 

At least, that was what was said on record.

On accident, Nagisa had found that the paralysis was not the only ability his snakes had. While trying to hide from bullies, he had heard a quite hiss, and his bullies had walked past his hiding place without looking twice.  Another time had found himself in front of a mirror and realising his snakes had changed his appearance drastically, an illusion wrapped around him. Both abilities not exactly what was expected of the mythical gorgons, but Nagisa attributed it more to his nature as a natural assassin having caused them to develop them in the first place.

The oddness of the Quirk and its usefulness aside, his hair turning into dozens of snakes had led him to, as stated earlier, be a subject of bullying as a child. As accepting as society had become in regards to Quirks affecting appearances, one did have to account for the cruelty of children. While personally it hadn't affected him, his social life was often disastrous once someone found out about his Quirk.

Speaking of Quirks, Heroes were a thing. And apparently it was a viable career. From what he had found, he wasn't the only one with this sort of Quirk. Pro-Hero and television celebrity Uwabami had the Quirk Snake Hair was quite prolific. (Not that it helped his classmates' opinion of him. Children.)

When he had first found out about Heroes, Nagisa had often times found himself daydreaming about how Korosensei could have been classified as a villain by them, but definitely a hero to those he had helped save in the end. At the same time, he found himself daydreaming about the possible Quirks of his friends if they ended up reincarnating in this world like him.

(The daydreams always ended with a heavy heart, the memory of Karma dying in his arms, with no antidote available, filling him with sadness and regret)

Either way, Nagisa wasn't going to be a hero, even if someone with a similar Quirk had proved it could be done. He'd rather teach like he had done so previously. Plus he had plans to reform schooling standards. Particularly their policies on bullying and discrimination.

...

That was what he had told himself for years as he grew up once more. That was what he reminded himself one morning as he sat down to drink a cup of coffee and read the news before heading out to his first class of the day. That was before he read the newspaper, the headlines of a new vigilante appearing to stop the villain Flash Flood before the heroes arrived. That was before he spat out his coffee, seeing a blurry image of what was most definitely Akabane Karma, red hair, golden eyes, and smug grin.

Instead of heading to the university, Nagisa left his apartment and immediately took to the roofs, making his way to the site of the attack. Dodging the hero patrols was almost too easy, activating the concealment aspect of his Quirk with a quiet hiss. Reaching the still damp streets, he began scouting the area out, checking the areas he knew Karma would end up hiding himself, if he hadn't intended to reveal himself that way to the public. 

Arriving on the one rooftop close to a nearby park and a nearby convenience store, Nagisa spotted him dozing. His hair was dyed an unassuming black, but he hadn't bothered to change out of his clothes from the night before. 

Nagisa slowly approached, then he gently shook his friend's shoulder. 

Gold eyes opened and gave him a sleepy gaze, muttering, "I must be dreaming. Nagisa can't be here."

Karma then closed his eyes and continued to sleep. Nagisa chuckled, before nudging him again, "Karma, wake up. Let's get you to a proper bed alright? Then you can sleep away whatever exhaustion you had from using your Quirk last night."

Nagisa then yelped as Karma wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his hair murmuring sleepily, "Nagisa's hair is so soft..."

Nagisa twitched in annoyance and activated his Quirk. Immediately, hair turned into scales and Karma's eyes shot wide open at the cold and hissing, letting go of Nagisa with a start.

Eyes finally clear of sleep, Karma finally got a look at who he had been hugging, and hissed out, "Nagisa?!"

Nagisa's smile was cold and conveyed his annoyance, the snakes hissing in tandem, "You seem to be doing well. I might as well leave you here to get caught by the Heroes."

With that Nagisa turned around and jumped off the roof he was on, heading back home. Why did he even bother to come after Karma? Hearing Karma yell out to him as he packed in a hurry, before jumping after him, he knew why and chuckled.

Karma was his boyfriend. Reincarnation or not, nothing was going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Medusa Gaze is actually inspired by one series in particular - Kagerou Project. The two abilities brought in specifically being the Concealing Eyes and the Deceiving Eyes. Paralysis and Stone are both expected abilities from gorgons. Kagepro, how ever, features a Gorgon who has snakes with specific abilities, two of which are the ones I'm using here in addition to the basic ones. Also - I have some plans regarding the Todoroki sibs in the future. Keep an eye out!


	3. Naming Confusion...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guess who was inspired in the shower to write this chapter that came out of nowhere! I swear I have zero focus when it comes to the fandoms I write in and I just slip in and out of each one randomly and on a whim.

It took less than a day before forums began speculating about the mysterious teen who had a fire Quirk, who had mocked Flash Flood before swiftly taking them down before a Pro Hero could arrive on scene, who had also promptly vanished as soon as the commotion ended. The original blurry image of the teen had spread like wildfire, posts dedicated to his identity and examining his Quirk springing up just as fast.

 

News reporters flooded the doors to Endeavor's hero agency, wanting to know what the most renowned fire Quirk user had to say about the appearance of them. Of course, they were met with no answers, which didn't stop people from coming up with conspiracy theories.

Almost two weeks later, another blurry picture began circulating on the forums, of the same red haired teen, this time dressed in... what seemed to be a demon king costume complete with devil horns sticking out of his hair. The shot was taken from behind, his hands coated with blazing fire as he stood in an alleyway, a dagger lying on the ground in front of him and what seemed to be a cowering thief shaking in fear.

The original poster of the image gave a description:

_"I can't even tell if this guy's supposed to be a villain or a hero in that getup. Heck, I heard someone call him Halfway Chuunibyou as I was running away and I'm not even sure if that's supposed to be a nickname or a code name. Am I supposed to be scared or laughing? I don't know!"_

At that point, some lost interest. For all they knew, it was just some teen acting on his chunnibyou tendencies by playing hero. The costume didn't help. But others had different thoughts. Maybe, just maybe they were seeing the birth of a new vigilante. 

In the months that came afterwards, at least once a week, someone would come forward and post an image of the red haired teen. Sometimes he was in costume. Sometimes he was in a camouflage getup. Sometimes it was a school uniform that no one recognized. The name "Halfway Chuunibyou" was often reported to be heard in the background of these incidents as the posters left the scene, many not knowing if it was someone actually talking to the red haired teen or just someone commenting about him. The districts he had appeared in was also random, never appearing in the same area twice.

Pro Heroes on patrol of the various areas he had appeared often swarmed to the locations, but never on time to catch sight of them, or if they did, it was to catch sight of him waving mockingly as he vanished within his flames.

Then _finally_ , something new happened. Someone actually managed to video the incident they got caught up in, and they stumbled upon something completely unexpected. 

* * *

The video started out with what one may have expected after seeing so many pictures of the teen's back facing them as he dealt with a thief in a dimly lit back alley. Although it was rare to find one that looked like they were about to fight back.

The thief glared defiantly as he snarled, _"Of course I'd get caught by a brat like you. Mr "Halfway Chuunibyou". Ha. What a laugh. Go home and play your games or you're gonna get hurt!"_

_"Oho? I see you know of me. I'm quite_ flattered _,"_ the teen said. While the video didn't show his face, one could hear the sheer mockery dripping from the tone of his voice.

_"You've been the talk of the underground lately. Brat interfering in businesses you shouldn't be poking your nose in,"_ the thief hissed. _"Leave before I make you."_

The teen's hands burst into flames in response, _"How about no? And at the same time, why don't you turn yourself in before I decide to fry you?"_

The thief smirked. A scream came from the woman recording the video, as blood splattered onto the lens, dyeing the video red. The video itself became shaky as the hands holding it were now no longer steady. The red haired teen collapsed onto his knees as he clutched his shoulder, a bloody hole in it. Blood dripped onto the ground from the thief's right hand, a single spear like nail covered in the same blood, shortening back to a normal length.

_"Well I guess you're gonna have to go to get that treated now aren't you?"_ The man laughed as he looked at his hands. _"Although now that you've seen my Quirk I can't exactly have you leave."  
_

_"_ Oh god oh god oh god he isn't a thief he's a murderer oh shit why did I have to get caught in the middle of this?! _"_ the woman muttered, panic evident in her voice.

_"My Quirk is called Nail Spear. Simple, effective. No need to use weapons, no way of identifying me as a murderer. All I have to do is wash my hands,"_ the now identified murderer grinned, his eyes glinting in madness. _"Either way, you interrupted me, and saw my face. And as much as I_ hate _killing kids, well, the things I need to do to remain hidden."_

As he approached the downed teen, a figure dressed in black dropped down from above, unbalancing the murderer as they landed in between them. With a loud clap in his face, the figure briefly stunned the murderer. The man then froze completely, as loud hisses were heard. Taking advantage of the sudden lack of movement he figure slipped behind the man and delivered a simple chop to their neck, knocking him out.

The red haired teen sighed in relief, _"Thanks for the assist, Gender."_

The figure sighed in annoyance as they took out some rope and began tying the murderer up,  _"You got overconfident and let your guard down, Halfway Chuunibyou."_

_"Well_ sorry _, I was expecting to deal with a simple thief in these sorts of back-alleys as we've done for the last few months, not an actual murderer,"_ he scoffed back. _"Either way I knew would back me up."_

_"You know what happened the last time you got overconfident! And I'm not always going to be there to help with patrol you know!"_ they hissed.

The video showed the red haired teen visibly shrugging, before carefully pushing himself up and wincing in pain, his shoulder still bleeding, _"Damn it."_

_"Can you heal it?"_

_"Yeah yeah just give me a second."_

Flames engulfed the shoulder as the woman videoing let out a gasp, and then all that was left of the wound was bare skin.

_"Let's go before the Pro Heroes get here."_

The red haired teen nodded and the pair soon vanished into the darkness. 

The video ended there. 

And the forums were once more abuzz, speculating on "Halfway Chuunibyou"'s Quirk, his partner "Gender", his partner's Quirk, and perhaps the appropriateness of the names that they had given themselves. Once more, people wondered if it was simply a code name. Some began trying to figure out more fitting names for the red haired vigilante and his barely visible partner.

And two people just watched, mildly amused as chaos flooded the internet.

* * *

Seated in the safety of their now shared home, Karma and Nagisa were simply relaxing at the dinning table, both looking at their respective laptops for different reasons.

"... Damn, that woman was brave. I mean, I'm surprised she had the guts to video the entire thing," Karma smirked as he scrolled through the various comments of the video, watching the various arguments on whether or not he needed a partner as a vigilante. 

Nagisa hummed from across the table as he highlighted another relevant point in the article he was reading, "What I'm surprised is no one had actually tried to video you before. Then again, we mostly kept to the backstreets and alleyways where most people wouldn't catch sight of us so easily."

"Heh," Karma's eyes glinted as he caught sight of certain comments about the identity of Gender, or perhaps the gender of them. Deciding to spark some chaos, he typed out a quick comment.

'Gender's definitely a girl. I mean, they're so small and petite! And the voice! I bet they would look cute in a skirt!'

He cackled as almost immediately people either came to agree while others vocally began protesting. Nagisa's eyes narrowed at his suspicious behavior, and moved to take a look at what Karma was laughing at.

And flushed.

"Karma! Stop fueling them like this!" Nagisa protested, embarrassed as once more, the topic of his gender was up for debate. "I can't believe you'd do this again!"

That simply made Karma laugh even more, even when he was kicked out of their room and onto the couch for the night, simply shrugging and muttering, "Worth it."

Because in his mind, as much as the comment was the troll the masses, he had a bigger motive. The more people leaned to Gender's identity as a girl, the less of a target of suspicion Nagisa would come under, should Karma ever be caught. 

There was no way he was taking Nagisa down with him. Never. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehue you have to admit the crazy social media and discussion forums dedicated to heroes, villains, vigilantes and Quirks probably does exist in BNHA. I mean look at GENTLE. Also, I do intend for there to be a bit of a flashback to when Karma decided being a vigilante was a good idea. You'll see. 
> 
> (Side note - I was watching Brotherhood just the other day and I thought Lust's Ultimate Spear would work well as a Quirk when I was writing this so HERE YA GO)


End file.
